The present invention relates to a method and associated apparatus for burning materials which contain components that are difficult to burn out. Included in these materials, may also be components which have a high content of volatile elements. Upon heating of these materials in a turbulent layer, they tend to become adhesive.
Materials which exhibit the aforementioned properties either individually or in combination, are, for example, certain plastic or synthetic materials which provide difficulties in burning, in view of these properties. When burning materials having a high portion of volatile components, unburned particles are produced out of the turbulent layer. As a result, the heat which is released due to the combustion or burning, cannot be completely received or accepted by the turbulent layer. Under these conditions, it is known to provide for after-burning of the unburned components, by applying additional air above the turbulent layer.
Through burning or partial combustion in a turbulent bed of granulated inert material, very high efficiencies are achieved in relation to the volume amount, which are to be fed back to the turbulent layer with high temperature and material transition. Combustion of a turbulent layer can be carried out, according to the properties of the ash and inert materials, only at relatively low temperatures of substantially 700.degree. to 800.degree. C., so that it is not adapted for the burning of materials which contain components that are difficult to burn out. Such materials can be considered in the form of , for example, plastics or synthetic materials, from which soot or predetermined hydrocarbons result upon combustion. These are burned out completely only at high temperatures and sufficient process time at these temperatures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and associated apparatus to burn out of materials completely those components which are difficult to burn out and/or components which have a high content of volatile elements, and/or materials which upon heating become adhesive. The process is to be carried out under special requirements and temperature and process time conditions for the complete burning out of such components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be easily maintained in service and has a substantially long operating life.